


Stupid Present

by Sangoro (HikariMat)



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gift Giving, M/M, White Day
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariMat/pseuds/Sangoro
Summary: Sanji estava ansioso para receber seu presente de White Day, mas as coisas não sairam como sonhava.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji
Kudos: 2





	Stupid Present

**Author's Note:**

> Publicada originalmente em março de 2020 para o White Day e para a SanZo Week.

Sanji passou o dia inteiro esperançoso. Ele cantarolava músicas românticas o tempo todo, rodopiando de um lado para o outro por todo navio, entregando presentes e mimos para as garotas... Bem, estava tão realizado que até mesmo entregou para os garotos, como se ele não fizesse isso sempre, apenas tentava se enganar que não. Escalou até o ninho do corvo em que seu adorável cérebro de mato estava treinando o corpo, já que a cabeça não tinha mais jeito. Vergonhosamente ele deu um beijo na bochecha do amado e entregou a garrafa de uma bebida de altíssima qualidade, com uma fita azul fazendo um lacinho, como presente de White Day. A única reação de Zoro foi corar com toda aquela demonstração irritante de amor, resmungar e sorrir de leve aceitando o presente, talvez aquele sorriso nem fosse para o loiro e sim para o álcool.

As horas se passaram lentamente, o sorriso não sumiu do rosto do loiro em nenhum momento, estava mais feliz que nunca. Ele esperou. Esperou. E esperou mais um pouco. Nada. Nenhum de seus presentes foi retribuído e a cada nova hora o sorriso parecia sumir, era um tanto doloroso.

E o tanto que Sanji ficou esperançoso durante todo o dia, foi o mesmo que estava triste ao anoitecer. Na hora do jantar, mal ouviram a voz dele gritando com Luffy para não roubar a comida de outros pratos, ou cortejando as garotas de forma apaixonada, bom, isso talvez uma ou duas vezes, que definitivamente não pareceram tão verdadeiras. Estava visivelmente triste e durante toda a refeição os olhos de Zoro estavam grudados nas costas dele. Ao terminar de comer, Zoro soltou um suspiro frustrado e saiu da cozinha, indo até a proa do navio observar o mar que estava estranhamente calmo para o Novo Mundo. Minutos depois ele ouviu Nami se aproximar e suspirou ainda mais profundamente e recebeu um forte soco em sua cabeça. Nunca entenderia como os socos daquela mulher podiam doer tanto.

— Que droga, sua bruxa. — Zoro gritou com ela e recebeu mais um soco, que pareceu ainda mais forte e dolorido. Ele colocou a mão na cabeça, sentindo aquela parte inchada.

— É culpa sua por ser tão tapado. — Nami falou com a voz arrogante que irritava ainda mais o espadachim.

— Haah?

— Por sua culpa o Sanji-kun está daquele jeito.

— E o que eu tenho a ver com o ero-cook?

— É White Day, seu idiota sem cérebro. — A ruiva falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia de todas, mas a expressão confusa de Zoro a fez suspirar, ele era muito burro. — Por que acha que ele estava distribuindo presentes mais cedo?

— Eu lá vou saber? Ele sempre faz isso. Que droga é Waato Dee?

— White Day, sua anta. — Ela fechou o punho para dar outro soco na cabeça dele, mas ao vê-lo se afastar desistiu. A cara de idiota de Zoro era irritante. — É quando você retribui o presente que a pessoa deu no Valentine’s Day que foi um mês atrás. Não lembra que ele distribuiu chocolates?

Zoro fingiu que não lembrava, mas se lembrava de muito bem, era impossível esquecer o gosto maravilhoso daquele chocolate extremamente amargo e com gosto de álcool, nunca achou que um dia acharia chocolate algo gostoso. Nami não precisava saber disso, ela já era muito intrometida sem saber, então apenas balançou negativamente a cabeça.

— Então o que você deu para ele? — Zoro perguntou dando de ombros, fingindo não se importar. Não fazia ideia do que poderia dar.

— Nada. Por que eu daria algo? — A forma que ela respondeu com desdém surpreendeu até mesmo Zoro que estava acostumado com a crueldade daquela mulher. Ele piscou algumas vezes incrédulo do que ouvira, se Sanji ouvisse algo assim saindo da boca de sua tão amada Nami-san, ele ficaria quebrado. — Pensando bem...

Nami avançou bruscamente para cima do moreno e segurou com força seus braços nas costas, arrastando-o até o mastro do navio e o amarrando com a corda que sempre estava lá por perto. Zoro protestou sem entender que merda ela fazia, porém, não reagiu. Ela era uma companheira, não iria machucá-la só por agir de forma estranha. Ele apenas esperou ela fazer, seja lá o que estivesse fazendo.

Ao terminar de amarrá-lo, a navegadora colocou uma fitinha azul nos pulsos do espadachim, amarrando em um lacinho um tanto fofo. Depois disso, ela soltou um sorriso e saiu sem dizer nada. Zoro não entendeu absolutamente nada, toda atitude daquela mulher era confusa e não fazia sentido. Ele observou a situação em que se encontrava, mas não chegava a se incomodar, mesmo desse jeito ainda poderia facilmente dormir. Bocejou preguiçosamente e de fato acabou dormindo.

Horas depois, quando todos já estavam dormindo, o loiro que ainda estava organizando a cozinha, saiu de lá espreguiçando-se e foi para a proa fumar um cigarro e admirar o luar. Zoro acabava de acordar de seu cochilo e demorou algum tempo para ele entender o que se passava. Ouviu passos, sabendo bem de quem era e sorriu de leve. Moveu as mãos para se levantar, só então lembrando que Nami havia o amarrado. Com um pequeno puxão ele poderia soltar-se facilmente... Mas, ele não quis fazer isso.

Em segundos Sanji estava na sua frente e só conseguia enxergar a silhueta do loiro sendo iluminada pela luz da lua. O cozinheiro parecia surpreso com o que via e isso obrigou Zoro a desviar o rosto corado.

— O que aconteceu, marimo? — Sanji perguntou tragando seu cigarro e levantando a cabeça para soltar a fumaça para cima.

— Tsc. — Zoro resmungou, sentindo o rosto ficar ainda mais quente, parecendo que estava queimando. — Pre...sente?

Definitivamente ele ia se jogar no mar e afundar, nunca mais voltando para superfície, não havia como aquela situação se tornar ainda mais constrangedora... E ele não poderia estar mais errado. Sanji começou a rir sem controle, tanto que parecia até chorar, aquele maldito. Zoro bufou e começou a mover as mãos para se soltar e acabar com a ideia mais idiota que teve em toda sua vida e ele realmente teria feito isso, se o loiro não tivesse se abaixado e tocado delicadamente seu rosto com aquelas mãos tão bem cuidadas. O toque gentil o fez fechar os olhos e parar de tentar se soltar.

— Você é tão fofo... — O loiro disse e Zoro apenas agradeceu por estar de olhos fechados, ou teria desviado o olhar. Os toques dos dedos finos deslizavam pelo rosto corado, sentindo as texturas da pele que tanto amava e por um momento Sanji esqueceu de sua tristeza por não receber nenhum presente. Mas, aquele presente era melhor que tudo. — Posso fazer o que quiser com meu presente, então?

Ele disse com a voz cheia de malícia, soltando a fumaça no rosto do moreno que já estava tão acostumado com aquilo que nem mesmo se incomodava. Sua mão deslizou até um dos ombros e bruscamente puxou a manga do kimono verde que o marimo sempre usava, expondo o peitoral que tanto amava. Zoro sorriu malicioso e lambeu os lábios de forma obscena.

— Faça bom proveito.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Sanji pulou em cima do namorado e passou a noite aproveitando seu presente muito bem embrulhado... Não por muito tempo.


End file.
